The Treacherous Dragon
by Henry
Summary: Nine years ago... the shady business of the characters, and the actions of unknown forces, all leading to the culmination of events to come. Prequel to the 'Six Pokemon' series.


The Treacherous Dragon

By Nate Z and Henry

**Nine Years Ago**

"And why is this Order so important to us?" Henry asked, leaning against the hovercraft's rail and watching the empty, dull buildings of Lavender Town fade into the distance. "What do we think they can do that makes it worth a partnership?"

"Mandarin is nothing if not ambitious," Giovanni answered from the helm. "He wants to capture a very rare and powerful Pokemon, and that's something we'd rather have for ourselves."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "You're planning to betray them?"

"No, you misunderstand," Giovanni replied. "This Order is far better trained than the fools we pass off as foot soldiers. The difference between us is that the Order employs more traditional martial arts and weaponry, where I insist on the use of Pokemon. What they definitively lack is a strong trainer."

"Hence, sending me," Henry nodded. "What about Domino?"

"She's still mad about that incident between you two at the tower," Giovanni said. "I needed you for this assignment, so I've sent her to Celadon and left your forces in charge of the tower for now. Three of your best will be capturing old man Fuji soon."

"Ah, yes," Henry nodded, glancing down at two of his six Pokeballs, where sat the creatures he'd used to battle the old man –Charizard, and his latest capture, Cubone- rested and enjoyed holographic simulations. Fuji had been a surprisingly strong adversary, considering all of his Pokemon had been first stage, but Henry had still dealt a decisive defeat. Fuji had been blinded by his desire to avenge the deceased mother Marowak, and Henry had been only too amused to defeat Fuji with her own progeny. "So why set up shop in the Rock Tunnel?"

"Not many people bother to come in there, and it's actually deep enough where they set up a temporary base at its lowest level," Giovanni replied. "They insisted on this spot to meet rather than their actual hideout."

"Secretive, aren't they?" Henry asked.

"Absolutely, but I'm not complaining," Giovanni stated. "It's close enough to one of our own garrisons that they'd be fools to attack us; they don't have their entire force, and my main support network is only one town over."

"Seems a little convenient, don't you think?" Henry asked. "I don't like when things play into our hands too well."

"This is a simple assignment," Giovanni stated bluntly. "Mandarin wants you to find an Everstone for him, and will pay handsomely for that simple benefit."

"You know I have no need for money," Henry snapped. "What do I get?"

"They will commit their resources to finding a legendary dragon Pokemon," Giovanni answered. "That –if not their other activities- will draw Lance out."

Henry smirked. "Very well, then," he got off the rail and reached onto the pouch at his hip, pulling out a headset and short range radio. As Giovanni lowered the hovercraft, Henry jumped over the side, still several hundred feet from the ground.

Giovanni smirked as he watched his young subordinate leap. _Still showing off… indifferent to your own faults._

_Just don't let that arrogance of yours' get you killed…_

Henry stood upon Charizard's back, his starter emerging as soon as his trainer jumped. Henry smirked to himself and stepped off the fire type, and his Pokemon loyally followed him as he ventured into the cavern entrance. The small flame on the dragon's tail illuminated the empty stone passage, and Henry walked in, hands in his pockets.

"They'll be sending someone to greet you," Giovanni told him through his headset. "Don't let your guard down; they'll want to test you."

No sooner had Giovanni finished his statement had Henry rolled aside, Charizard snarling at his assailant; an Onix growling back and rearing forth for another strike. Henry tucked and rolled again as the stone serpent slammed its body weight to the ground, upturning stone and dirt several feet down.

"Charizard," Henry requested simply, "Flamethrower." His fire type opened his maw and breathed out a steady stream of fire. Onix groaned in pain and surprise, and tried to resist, coiling its body… only to be pushed back along the ground by the force and heat of Charizard's flame. With a single attack, the rock Pokemon had been disposed of.

Henry got back to his feet, not amused. "If you wanted to test me, you shouldn't have used a wild one," Henry pointed out. "It was far too weak without someone pulling its strings."

Three of the heavily-cloaked soldiers stepped forth from the darkness, indifferent to the light of Charizard's flame. Each stood on one of Henry's flanks, each prepared to strike at any moment, leaving him ever vulnerable on two sides.

"You are a child," the one facing him noted.

"And you're annoying," Henry responded. "Guess we're both disappointed." He signaled to Charizard and the dragon lumbered over. "Now, I'd rather not waste words with the underlings. Take me to your boss."

-

Henry was led through the twisting interior of the dark cavern, going deeper underground as they went. Eventually they came to a stone wall an opening just large enough for the average person to fit through. His escorts stepped away, vanishing into the darkness, and seeing light on the other side of the hole, Henry figured he was supposed to go through.

He did, and despite himself, was immediately impressed.

_For a "temporary base," they don't skip on the interior decoration,_ Henry mused as he stepped into what almost looked like the throne room of a medieval castle, including a red and purple carpet that led to a rather lavish throne.

Sitting in the throne, waiting patiently with an almost regal air about him, was the man Henry recognized from Giovanni's descriptions as Mandarin. He was dressed in an elaborate green golden robe and had a ring on each of his ten fingers, though Henry noted they lacked the stones they were obviously intended to house. His fingernails more closely resembled talons and they stroked a black, chin-length beard as eyes with an almost reptilian glint watched Henry approach.

In all honestly, Henry thought he looked ridiculous, but something in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't underestimate this man. As if to confirm the instinct, he heard Charizard growl from the other side.

On either side of the throne were the Mandarin's two lieutenants, though the intel Team Rocket had gathered had failed to produce a name for either one. The one on the right was dressed simply in white, baggy pants with a red sash for a belt. A black vest with no shirt allowed a clear view of his very impressive muscular build, even if his body was riddled with scars. Cold, black eyes glared at Henry from a hard face with shortly kept black hair.

Henry could tell very little of the man on the right, as his entire body was covered in black, metallic body armor. Not even his eyes could be seen through the red lenses of the suit. However, his stance was almost...casual, as if the current situation amused him. Though, again, Henry knew he shouldn't underestimate him.

"I must admit," Mandarin spoke when Henry reached the throne, "that when Giovanni said he would be sending one of his best men, I wasn't expecting this."

"That's what your men said," Henry replied. "I made it past them easily enough."

"This is true," Mandarin conceded. "What say you, Azrael?"

"He is a child," the man on the right replied in a tone that matched his face. "Giovanni is insulting us and wasting our time. I see no need to involve him, his organization, or any other outsiders."

Mandarin nodded. "Grendel?"

"I am an outsider, and I've proven to be trustworthy," the armored man said, his voice calm, unthreatening. "Also, the Shadow are but children themselves and they've so far proven to be a success."

"Indeed," Mandarin grinned, while behind him Azrael turned to glare at his comrade. "Tell me, boy, what do you hope to bring to my Order?"

"We've heard that your organization is unequaled in the old ways of fighting," Henry explained. "However, if your so-called test is any indication, you know nothing in the ways of Pokémon. I can teach you."

This seemed to amuse Mandarin. "Can you?"

Azrael vanished from behind the throne and Henry jumped back just in time to dodge the punch that would have crushed his chest. Instead, his eyes grew wide as Azrael's fist ripped through the carpet like paper, cracking the stone underneath.

"You are fast," Azrael said simply before kicking the younger man and knocking him to the floor. "But soft."

Henry leapt to his feet and delivered a punch to the larger man's chest, but he didn't seem to feel it. Henry noticed, but didn't allow this information to stop his assault. He unleashed a volley of blows and jabs, attacking every weak spot in the human anatomy that he knew of.

Azrael only smirked, and backhanded the boy, sending him tumbling to the floor. He almost smiled as he stood over the young trainer and reared his fist back for the finishing blow.

"Never send a boy," he growled in bloodlust, "to do the work of men."

"Unless," Henry growled back, "the boy has a pet Dragon."

Azrael looked at Henry's hand just in time to see a red beam of light go into a red and white sphere. Henry then brought the sphere forward, pointing it Azrael's face.

"Sic 'im," the trainer growled.

The Pokéball opened and Charizard attacked, knocking Azrael away with his flaming tail. The warrior rolled with the blow and came to a stop in a crouch, but was blasted by flame before he could counter attack. Screaming, he pushed through the flame, only to be tackled and held down by the roaring beast's claws.

"Enough," Mandarin called.

Charizard only roared and prepared to launch another flame attack.

"I said enough!" Mandarin roared, standing up.

"Charizard," Henry said calmly, "stop."

The Dragon ceased instantly and walked over to its trainer's side.

Mandarin laughed as his lieutenant slowly climbed up to one knee. "Magnificent!" he exclaimed. "And this creature obeys you without hesitation?"

"Yes," Henry replied coldly.

Charizard growled in agreement.

Mandarin laughed again. "Perhaps I have been too closed minded. I can see we have much to discuss! Come with me, and we shall decide your future."

The robed man snapped his clawed finger and Azrael went to his side as they made to leave the cavern, though his seemed his movements caused him some amount of pain. Grendel followed closely behind, but slowed as he passed Henry.

"Impressive," Grendel whispered. "But do not lower your guard. Azrael will not underestimate you again."

Henry said nothing as the three disappeared through the hole he had come in through. He then recalled Charizard and followed.

-

Sometime later, Mandarin extended his clawed hand towards a stone table. "Lie upon this slab," he instructed, "so we might initiate you into our order."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Initiate? I didn't agree to join you; this is an alliance and nothing more."

"Amused as I am by your struggles with Azrael, I can ill afford distraction," Mandarin pointed out. "I want to see that you are willing to sacrifice for our partnership, and I want you to prove your manhood to my soldiers."

Grendel's inexpressive mask made it difficult to determine where he was looking or what was on his mind, but his eyes looked hungry, as though expecting something interesting to happen.

"This is the Life Giver," Mandarin explained, reaching into his cloak and pulling a short, sheathed blade. "Drenched upon it is the blood of our god, Dragonheed. Each of our initiates has a single drop in each eye, to show their commitment to our order."

"Fascinating," Henry muttered. "And what do you intend to use it on me for?"

Mandarin stroked his beard with his free hand. "What, then, are you committed to? To your own organization, perhaps?"

Henry sneered. "Only Giovanni is worthy of my respect. The rest of those weaklings and cowards can rot."

"I ask again," Mandarin said, "what are you committed to?"

Henry closed his eyes and lowered his head, but only briefly, never long enough for anyone but Mandarin to strike him. "I joined Team Rocket for one reason and one reason only. Vengeance."

Mandarin smirked. "In our order, we do not believe any of the deeds we commit to be acts of evil; only our will and the will of our god. We commit all tasks with passionless devotion. The blood of Dragonheed will burn even hotter with your hatred so close to the surface."

"Try me," Henry replied flatly.

"As you wish," Mandarin agreed. Henry sat back on the stone slab and moved to a resting position, looking up at the Rock Tunnel's stalagmites far above him. Mandarin stepped up, Azrael and Grendel looking on from the sidelines.

"He will scream," Azrael said to Grendel. "He stands back and allows his beasts to fight for him; what does he know of pain?"

Grendel did not answer, watching as Mandarin unsheathed the blade, its dark red blood still seeping off the serrated edge. Henry looked up, watching blood drip down, hitting the stone beside his face, burning right through.

"This ritual requires that you show no fear and no hesitation," Mandarin told him. "Do you commit yourself wholly to vengeance?"

"Yes," Henry answered, in little more than a growl.

Mandarin moved the blade over Henry's right eye and pointed its tip down towards the iris. Henry blinked, and a moment later, felt the droplet strike him, and he bit his bottom lip, suppressing what would've surely been a cry of pain loud enough to break the stones around him.

Mandarin continued, and turned the blade to Henry's left eye. Anticipating, knowing what would approach, Henry moved his hands to grasp the stone slab, and braced himself as the second drop fell, burning him even more than the first. Again he bit down and concentrated, trying to liken it to the intense heat of Charizard's flames… nothing more than a training exercise gone awry.

Mandarin sheathed the Life Giver, glancing down at Henry as he twitched, a few tears rolling out of either eye duct. "I've seen worse," he observed. "Though none who were willing to wear their emotions so plainly."

Azrael raised an eyebrow, and Grendel knew his fellow lieutenant was impressed against his will. "The will of Dragonheed responds to anger in kind; even when warned he refused to abandon his hatred."

"Indeed," Mandarin agreed, watching as Henry struggled to sit up. "I will give you a moment to recover, before we discuss your assignment."

Henry blinked, and then glanced at Mandarin, his eyes only half-open to contain some of the pain and heat. His blue irises were being completely burnt away, replaced by a dark, bloody red, burning brightly in the darkness of the cavern.

"Why wait?" Henry asked, standing up, albeit shakily. "Tell me what you need."

Mandarin smiled. "Very well, then… in a few days time, one of the scientists on Cinnabar Island will be relocating an object from his laboratory to conduct an experiment in the Seafoam Islands. Before that time, I will want you to train a strike team -four or five of my Shadows- in the use of flying and water Pokemon."

"The Rock Tunnel is hardly an ideal place for that," Henry pointed out.

Mandarin turned, his cape sweeping behind him. "Yes, I would imagine. That was why I sent them to the river leading to the Power Plant. By now they have captured a few Pokemon for this mission."

"Very well, then," Henry agreed. "Where will I find your Shadows?"

"Shadows follow every man," Mandarin answered. "In this darkness, you will never see them… but they will obey your instructions when I order them to reveal themselves."

Henry, though annoyed by Mandarin's cryptic statements, agreed and nodded. Mandarin swept away, and Henry turned his new bloody red eyes to Azrael and Grendel.

"You guys went through this ritual too, right?" he asked.

Azrael scoffed and turned away, while Grendel reached into his cloak and produced a mirror. "We did, but none of us were quite so scarred…"

Henry looked at his reflection, but his expression didn't change. It was a terrifying sight, to see his eyes so monstrously red, but he paid it no more heed than that. "I'll be beginning a training regiment," Henry stated simply, walking out towards the main cavern and away from the base. "When your Shadows are ready, I will be waiting."

-

He didn't have to wait very long at all, as five individuals arrived less than an hour later. None could be any older than him; four were female and one was male, and each had but a single Pokeball clipped to their waists (in addition to various weapons and tools). Each one's face was obscured, and their black gis made it hard to discern any of their movements in the tunnel.

Henry waved his arm so Kangaskhan and Rhyhorn would cease battling one another, and the two lumbered to his side. "You are my strike team?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison.

"Reveal your Pokemon to me," Henry instructed.

As one, the five Shadows opened their spheres. Henry recognized the creatures even before they were fully formed- Spearow, Goldeen, Psyduck, Pidgey, and Ghastly- and he turned his attention to the gaseous creature. "A ghost Pokemon as well?" Henry asked. "Weren't you ordered to capture only flying and water Pokemon?"

"My commands came from Azrael," the young, female Shadow answered. "I captured Phantom in Lavender Town."

"Phantom?" Henry repeated. "You gave your Pokemon a nickname?"

"Yes, sir," she answered neutrally.

Henry shrugged. "Nicknames are unnecessary, but so be it. If nothing else, you have a sufficiently varied team, and your strengths should complement one another. Let's begin."

-

In Celadon City, deep underneath one of the cities many popular attractions, Giovanni was in his office, plotting.

_The Silph Scope had proven to be a valuable and useful tool_, he thought as he looked over the blueprints of the Silph Company's corporate headquarters. _What else do they have to offer...  
_

Any answer he may have received was delayed, as he suddenly...felt that he was being watched. Looking up, he saw a man in metallic black standing in front of his desk.

"Your man is impressive," the intruder said simply. "He swears his loyalty to you. Though so far, I am disappointed it."

"Are you?" Giovanni asked, smirking slightly. "And who might you be?"

"I am called Grendel."

"One of Mandarin's commanders. I'm honored, though I must ask what brings you here."

"Curiosity," Grendel replied as he began to pace about the office, looking it over with intense scrutiny. "I am what you might call...a student of the world. I seek information. Knowledge."

"And that is why you're with the Order I take it?"

"Yes, and I have learned much," Grendel replied, stopping and turning to look at his host. "I have learned that for all his charisma and ambition, the Mandarin is a fool. This...Dragonheed he worships may not even exist. Only now has he begun to find evidence to support his claims. I am tired of his fanaticism. I have learned all that I can from this 'Order.' I wish to...graduate."

Grendel walked right up to Giovanni's desk.

"Tell me, Giovanni, Viridian City Gym Leader and commander of Team Rocket," he said with surprising intensity as he leaned forward, putting his face inches from Giovanni's own.

"What can I learn from you?"

-

Meanwhile, on the Seafoam Islands, and entirely different conversation was taking place.

His clothes were worn and dirty, his face smeared with dirt. While he was merely a teenager, his body seemed heavy with the burden of age. His eyes were dim, as if they had seen things no man was meant to see.

Standing in front of him, looking at him with calm, was a Pidgeot.

Between them rested six metallic, gleaming Pokéballs, colored black, red, purple, white, silver and blue.

"So," the boy said quietly, "what now?"

The Pidgeot made no sound or movement.

"I...I can't remember much. My family...my name...none of it. I remember you though. I...hatched you. From an egg."

The Pidgeot nodded.

"I was a trainer, and someone took me...did..._something_ to me. And you saved me."

It nodded again.

He held his forehead. "My mind is on fire...but somehow...I know. Someone is coming. I have to stop them."

The Pidgeot cried, and he looked at it.

"You'll fight with me?"

It nodded again and flapped its wings.

He smiled. "I wonder...will they?"

The Pidgeot shrugged, which looked rather comical.

The boy laughed, and turned toward the Pokéballs waiting in the sand. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves."

He opened each of the spheres, and as the six creatures began to take shape, a flash of green streaked across the boy's forehead.

"My name is..."

-

"Absolutely not," Azrael answered flatly later that evening.

"His point is valid," Mandarin pointed out.

"I decline," Azrael said firmly.

"You asked me to command this mission, so she'll be under my supervision anyway," Henry replied stubbornly. "She shows by far the most aptitude of the five, and she has some personality in her yet."

"That is why you cannot focus your attention upon her," Azrael stated firmly. "All of our forces are intended to operate as a unit. Just because one is stronger than another is no reason to value the other less."

"How little you understand," Henry snapped. "Perhaps in a fight between humans, an individual's strength can be overwhelmed, but Pokemon battles are different. Force means everything."

Henry indicated his Rhyhorn and Charizard, training with one another a few dozen yards away in the tunnel. "Pokemon have specific types and advantages and weaknesses. My Charizard, for example, is a fire type, and its flames wouldn't do much damage to a rock type."

Rhyhorn groaned as Charizard unleashed a Fire Spin, before rumbling away, moving to Charizard's side and attempting a Horn Attack, only to watch as Charizard flapped above it, preparing a second attack, before Rhyhorn began to dig into the ground and out of harm's way.

"Yet, in a battle with Pokemon, if there's enough difference in power level, a type advantage means nothing," Henry explained. "If they have the force or the versatility, then it doesn't matter who the opponent is."

Rhyhorn emerged from the ground and shot up at Charizard. Charizard, having anticipated this, drew back and unleashed a Flamethrower. Rhyhorn curled up to absorb as much of the heat as possible, but was in visible pain as it fell back towards the ground.

"Charizard is easily the strongest creature in my team, even if the others are generally comparable in level," Henry explained. "So Charizard is my first choice for battle, and is generally successful by sheer force, both in attack power and in will."

"I am unconvinced," Azrael said flatly. "What is your point?'

"Four of your Shadows captured water and flying Pokemon, on the understanding they'd be traveling across the ocean," Henry explained. "Yet you specifically ordered her to capture a ghost type instead. She has displayed a unique understanding of ghost Pokemon, and knew nearly all the creature's moves without the aid of a conventional PokeDex. She is by far the strongest of them, and she will be my immediate second in the mission."

"I have to agree with the boy's logic, Azrael," Mandarin said. "Assuming he will not be neglecting the others' training-"

"I won't," Henry interjected.

"-I see no reason not to permit this," Mandarin finished.

Azrael glared at Henry and then stalked away, slamming his fist into the nearest rock wall along the way (and breaking off a few stones in the process). Mandarin went to follow, as Henry returned to the Shadows.

A few minutes later, a Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. In another hour, a Spearow would become a Fearow. By evening's end, the Psyduck and Goldeen would evolve, and they would be sent back towards the Power Plant, to do battle against electric Pokemon.

Phantom, the Ghastly, would remain a Ghastly, and learn as many techniques as possible before they were sent on the mission. In this cavern, Henry dispatched Phantom and its trainer to do battle with Ground type Pokemon as well as Henry's own Kangaskhan.

He would pit them against their respective weaknesses, and force them to face their greatest fears. Though the battles provided little experience for his own Pokemon, it allowed him an opportunity to increase his focus on Charizard's flying attacks, and raise his Cubone a bit, taking advantage of the young Ground type's hatred of him.

Every now and then, Henry's eyes would hurt him, especially when a flash of light would come by unexpectedly –from one of the Order's lights or from a fire attack- and he would remember the searing heat only too well.

In the darkness, however, he felt quite comfortable… his eyes felt cool, even moist. It seemed as though the fiery red might've been decreasing, rescinding behind the cool blue…

-

In Celadon, Team Rocket Operative 009, 'Domino', had returned from Saffron to the Game Corner. As she activated a secret switch behind the poster, and the door slid open from the wall, a man in heavy armor walked past her, casting a lecherous glance before walking by, unheeded. Domino watched him leave, before heading down to the elevator to her boss's office, trying not to give the strange man anymore thought.

The blonde agent stepped past the two stocky guards in front of Giovanni's office and poked her head in. "You in, Boss?"

Giovanni looked up from some scattered paperwork. "Report," he stated simply.

"Silph Co's definitely onto something," Domino answered, pulling from her uniform a pair of schematics. "They've been experimenting with Pokeball capture net technology, and they've found some method of amplifying it with a successful pair of prototypes."

"Prototypes for new Pokeballs?" Giovanni asked. "Nothing as imminently useful as their scope, but it may aid some of our recruits…"

"They're not ready to mass produce them yet, and the technology's still imperfect, but they believe they've created a Pokeball that can't fail," Domino continued.

Giovanni's attention was suddenly all upon the schematics. "Are you serious?"

"They're calling it a 'Master Ball'," Domino continued, showing him a sketch of the finished prototype, with its purple and gray sphere. "Something to capture any Pokemon without fail."

Giovanni immediately pulled out his headset, adjusting the frequency.

"Calling Henry?" Domino asked, failing to conceal her exasperation.

"No, I'll tell him in person," Giovanni answered. "I think this information will be valuable to my newest mole."

"New mole?" Domino repeated.

"Grendel," Giovanni called, speaking to static. "I have just learned of something I know your master will want, and will sufficiently divert his attention…"

-

Half a day later, Henry stepped out from the Rock Tunnel, his small collection of Shadows in tow. "Begin your preparations," Henry instructed. "Drop the two water types as soon as you pass by Fuschia." The four Shadows nodded and prepared themselves, while Henry turned back to the girl, squinting a bit in the sunlight. "Now, you and I will head directly to Cinnabar, and ride upon my Charizard here."

The Shadow only nodded. When Henry called out the fire type and she climbed onto his back, she wrapped her arms around Henry's waist as Charizard flapped up, and began to lessen the distance between the other four Shadows.

"I heard you arguing last night," the Shadow noted. "Did you disobey Azrael?"

"Azrael is not my commander," Henry responded.

"He is one of the three leaders of the Order," the Shadow pointed out, speaking in monotone, as though her statement was rehearsed. "His commands are part of the will of Dragonheed."

"I do not obey the will of Dragonheed," Henry explained to her. "I have allied with the Order because they are a powerful organization existing opposite from my own. If we work together, we can find mutual advantages. Just because I've allied with you doesn't mean I obey the commands of your masters or buy into your screwy religion."

The Shadow was silent.

"You've wondered why you obey them, I take it?" Henry asked.

Still he received no response.

"I take orders from a man in my organization because he earned my respect with his power and his intelligence," Henry explained. "I obey him because he is deserving and because he rewards my service by increasing my power… enough to destroy my rival at last." He smirked to himself. "If you respect your leader, you'll take his orders. If you don't, why would you listen? No matter what drivel may be ground into your head, I can see already you have your own desires and plans for the future. Since you can't control this organization of yours', you did your best to exert control over your Pokemon and gave it a name of its own."

Charizard grunted.

"Pokemon are the same," Henry explained. "If they respect you, they will obey you. Earn their trust and admiration, and they will lend you their power. Don't think for even a moment they're the same as your tools or weapons. They have hopes and dreams too, and you should pay attention."

The two exchanged no further words as they sailed over the ocean, and Henry glanced down at his reflection, and his eyes, passively blue once more. Charizard exchanged glances with its trainer and nodded in approval.

-

"Do you know why I sent them to Cinnabar?"

Azrael looked to Mandarin as the bearded man walked up to the stone slab on which he had inducted Henry into the Order.

"To take the stone," Azrael replied, though his tone gave away the confusion he felt at the question.

"The stone is key, yes," Mandarin nodded. "But why would I not wait until it has been transported to the more secluded Seafoam? Why take such a risk?"

"I...I do not know, Master."

"Because Cinnabar is Hallowed Ground," Mandarin replied, turning to face his subordinate with a twisted grin. "That isle is where I first saw the Dragon, where I first heeded It's call. Cinnabar is where our Lord gave me the honor of naming It. It is only fitting that one of the items we need for our cause be accrued where it all began..."

"Yes Mandarin," Grendel said as he materialized from the darkness of the cave, almost causing Azrael to jump. "It is only fitting. The Dragonheed has no doubt cast his favor on this plan, and if any more proof were needed, I have learned of another item that will help us in our holy quest..."

-

Beneath the waters, it began to stir.

Soon, it would be time. Time to arise and take the sky for its own. Time to do what needed to be done.

Soon it would be time, but not just yet...

-

Henry and the Shadow arrived at the rendezvous point atop the roof of the science center, and he was more than a little annoyed to find the others were not there. He knew they wouldn't be hiding, as he had given orders for them to reveal themselves when he arrived.

He supposed it was possible that he had arrived before them, however, that thought was brought to a rather sudden end.

"If you're looking for your friends," said a black haired teenage boy as he stepped out from behind the roof's duct work, "they won't be making it."

The Shadow was instantly in a defensive stance, ready to strike in an instant.

The boy was unimpressed. "Yeah, I wouldn't," he told the Shadow calmly. "I don't know much, but apparently I know Kung Fu. I'm here for you, tough guy." He nodded his head toward Henry.

"Is that so?" Henry asked coldly. "Any particular reason why?"

The boy shrugged, tossing a metallic purple Pokéball and catching it. "Again, can't really say. Just got a really strong feeling you're the bad guys. Guess that makes me the good guy."

Instantly his stance changed from casual to combat-ready as he hurled the sphere, unleashing a particularly miserable looking Cubone. "Let's dance," the boy growled.

"Hm, you're challenging me?" Henry asked, casting a cocky smirk. "I don't waste my time on weaklings; I am a Pokemon master."

"I'm not giving you any choice," the boy said firmly.

"Heh, I like your spunk, kid," Henry noted, before turning to his Shadow. "Wait here and cover my back." She obeyed, and Henry drew the second sphere on his belt. "You challenged me on my home turf; I'm told this is where I was born."

"What do I care?" the boy asked simply.

"Yes, we shouldn't waste words," Henry agreed. "Kangaskhan, dispose of this miscreant." He opened the Pokeball, and the dinosaurid emerged, protecting her infant and readying for battle.

"Misery, Bonemerang!" the boy instructed, stopping immediately after he'd said it, as though surprised by his own command. Cubone sniffled and then flung forth its club, spiraling through the air at Kangaskhan.

"Tail Whip," Henry countered. Kangaskhan turned, bashing the bone backwards with her tail. The Cubone's eyes went wide as it was struck by its own bone and floored, hitting the hard rooftop boring half a foot into the steel canopy. Kangaskhan grunted in approval, until the diminutive ground type shot up and delivered a punishing headbutt to Kangaskhan's chin. Kangaskhan groaned, but reacted quickly and struck the Cubone away with a Dizzy Punch. "Impressive," Henry noted to himself. "I have to try that technique."

"Misery, use your Rage!" the boy called. The Cubone began to focus its efforts, and started attacking Kangaskhan more savagely, striking at her legs and pouch area. Upon seeing her infant endangered, Kangaskhan responded with even greater fury and began striking Cubone over and over again, forcing the ground type down again. Cubone rose and struck again, and Kangaskhan struck back, only for Cubone to floor the much larger creature with a strike of its bone.

"Anger can be useful, boy," Henry said. "Impatience, never."

"Who asked you?" the boy snapped. "Misery, finish this!"

"Reversal," Henry instructed.

Kangaskhan lifted herself from the roof and grasped Cubone, restraining both arms. Cubone struggled fervently, only for Kangaskhan to whip the ground type over her head and jump into the air, before power bombing the creature, smashing the ceiling in the process. Cubone was barely alive, and Kangaskhan, though hurt, stood victorious.

The boy wasn't pleased with the outcome and recalled the ground type. Henry expected another of the boy's strange Pokeballs, only for his Kangaskhan to be knocked over by a gale force. Henry grabbed the young Shadow at his side and leapt back, immediately firing a red beam from his Pokeball to recall the surprised Kangaskhan.

"A Pidgeot," Henry observed. "I have one of my own, my friend." He opened the sixth Pokeball on his belt and his own Pidgeot emerged, flapping up before its trainer and searching the skies for the other.

"Whirlwind!" the boy declared. His Pidgeot dove down and began a steady flap.

"Razor Wind," Henry responded calmly, and his own Pidgeot began a steady flap, purposefully rousing debris lower to the ground along the way. When the two vortexes formed, a steady stream of shrapnel bombarded the Pidgeot and trainer, sending both back.

"Wing Attack!" the boy called back. His Pidgeot dove once more and flapped around the Whirlwind, delivering a powerful smack of feathers to Henry's Pidgeot, slamming it down.

"Tackle," Henry said, almost bored. His Pidgeot slammed its enemy in the midsection, driving both up into the air, only to be blasted back to the ground by a Gust.

"You don't understand your Pidgeot at all, do you?" the boy asked Henry. "I've known this one all my life."

"This Pidgeot was the first Pokemon I ever captured," Henry replied coolly. "I like to think I know it well enough."

"Not well enough to win," the boy stated. "Twister!" His Pidgeot flapped up above Henry's and unleashed a devastating torrent. Henry, observing the painful spectacle, recalled his flying type with a carefully aimed beam.

"You have strength, I can grant you that," Henry said. "But no direction. No reason for wielding it."

"I want to stop a bad guy," the boy pointed out. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"Then you and I aren't so different," Henry noted. "I certainly don't consider myself a villain, and the man I'm after isn't exactly a 'bad guy' either, but he's the only reason I fight." He opened the first Pokeball on his belt and his Charizard emerged, roaring a challenge to Pidgeot.

"Whirlwind!" the boy called, and his Pidgeot began to flap once more, creating an even more devastating vortex than before.

Henry did not need to issue an order. Charizard unleashed a fire spin, burning hot enough to wrap around the whirlwind and redirect it, trapping the Pidgeot in its own tornado. Charizard roared in triumph as Pidgeot crashed, feathers still aflame.

"Until the day comes when I finally defeat Lance the Dragon Master, I will never lose to anyone," Henry explained simply. "You can't stop me without a purpose like that." His eyes burned bright red. "All will know that the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time isn't better than me!"

-

In the research laboratory, a pair of Team Rocket operatives descended from their own outpost just to the North, to complete their end of a bargain.

"Your payment," the scientist told them, handing them the dull gray stone.

"And our gratitude," responded a young Rocket grunt, easily distinguished by a large scar running along his right eye. He handed the stone to his thin, pale associate, who examined it and verified it.

"Strange choice," the thin man observed. "You're really going to trade this rock for some DNA template?"

"The future of my research," the scientist answered. "You want to know more, Mister…?"

"Nightmare," the thin man answered. "And this is Slash." The scarred man glared at 'Nightmare' with his one good eye.

"Appropriate appellations," the scientist noted. "The template I've chosen will make an adequate test subject… for my next project with your organization."

"No offense, but it's risky to screw with the Order of the Dragonheed," Nightmare pointed out.

"Agreed," the scientist nodded. "But Giovanni has assured me no harm will come to this island. So long as the Order believes their 'god' to reside here, they would not dare to harm this island or your research facility."

"The template… you're going to use it for the Guyanna project?" Nightmare asked.

"There will not be enough from Mew alone," the scientist answered. "We will need a powerful strain to build up the ultimate weapon Giovanni wants… what better place to start than a man who calls himself strongest in the world?"

-

The boy stepped to his Pidgeot's side and caressed the bird's feathers. "Don't worry, my friend- I'll help you. I'll take you to a Pokemon Center and they'll fix you up."

"Leaving in the middle of a battle?" Henry asked. "Recall your Pidgeot; there will be time to heal later."

"This Pidgeot is my friend," the boy answered defiantly. "I didn't capture it. I can't recall it."

"You little fool," Henry snarled. "You cause your Pokemon more harm than good; if you had captured it at least it would have a place to rest. Do you have anything else you can battle me with, or are you finished?"

The boy drew a Pokeball from his belt. "This one is my strongest." He chucked forth the Pokeball, and a metallic blue Dragonair emerged. "Rage."

"Indeed," Henry agreed. "I've seen this creature one time too many…" Charizard nodded grimly. "My fires burn hot enough to harm even dragons."

"Rage, Dragonbreath!" the boy instructed, lifting Pidgeot as best he could and taking the flying type out of harm's way as the Dragonair unleashed a powerful, fiery stream.

"Flamethrower," Henry countered. Charizard opened his maw and unleashed the flames. The two blasts held against one another for a while, until the energies mingled just enough to combust. The explosion separated the two beasts, though neither was harmed and both were eager to continue.

Henry extended his hand and pointed it forward, preparing a counteroffensive, when he heard a cackle in his headset. "Operative 6544, come in, this is Nightmare of the Cinnabar garrison."

"What do you want?" Henry growled, still focused on battle.

"The mission was a success. Your orders are to return to the Rock Tunnel; one of our agents will deliver the Everstone en route."

"What about Seafoam? The Shadows?" Henry asked.

"The Shadows have been defeated," Nightmare replied. "There were only those four with you, right?"

Henry glanced down at the Shadow at his side, before returning his attention to battle, as Charizard dodged a stream of blue flames and flapped out of the way. "Yes," Henry answered.

"We have the stone, we'll be sending recovery teams to scour Seafoam for any more of these rocks later," Nightmare explained. "Deliver the Everstone to Grendel. The boss wants you to make the drop and get back to Celadon for an emergency assignment."

"Direct order?" Henry asked, trying not to believe it.

"Yes," came Giovanni's voice over a separate line. "You'll be returning to Cinnabar soon enough, Henry; I just need you to speak with Grendel and then complete a mission for me."

Henry growled again and then called: "Charizard!" At once the fire type came to his side, and Henry grabbed the Shadow once more, hopping on the orange creature's back and lifting off.

"Now who's leaving in the middle of a battle?" the boy demanded.

"My mission was a success," Henry called back. "Treat your Pidgeot, or my Charizard's burns will kill it. If you come after me again, I don't care what my orders are- I will put you down."

That said, Henry instructed Charizard to take off back towards Fuschia, leaving the frustrated boy and his Dragonair behind.

"You lied to your comrades," the Shadow observed. "Why didn't you tell them I was with you?"

"My 'comrades' went behind my back," Henry replied. "Report to Azrael that fact, just so he has another reason to be angry with me…"

The Shadow said nothing more, looking out at the ocean. Somewhere amongst the waves, she saw a flash of purple, and a leathery wing lift just above the water's surface.

-

"EMERGENCY!" the boy cried as he kicked open the door of the Cinnabar Pokémon Center, his Pidgeot weighing down his back.

Much faster than he expected, the Nurses had a stretcher and were rushing the bird off to the ICU. One of the Nurses escorted him to a bench, and spoke to him in a soothing tone.

"We'll do everything we can," she assured him. "But if you have its Pokéball, that would make things much easier."

"It..it doesn't have a Pokéball," he replied, unconsciously moving his shirt to cover the rainbow of spheres on his belt. "It was damaged in the battle...wild Magmar."

The Nurse nodded and again assured him they would do everything they could for the Pidgeot. Not sure what else to do, the boy waited, watching the Nurse as she went over to a computer terminal.

Time passed, and he was only barely aware that the Nurse soon started looking between the computer's screen and him, a suspicious look on her face. When she called over a security guard, and they both started to look at him with narrow eyes, he decided that he should perhaps move about and try to look nonchalant.

This attempt brought him over one of the complimentary PCs. Playing on a hunch, he accessed the Pokémon Information System and placed one of his colored Pokéballs on the scanner.

"Dragonair. Unknown genetic anomaly detected. Pokéball registered to unknown account to current database. Please send to Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet Town for further study."

"Not doing that," he muttered, opening a search engine. In the box, he typed "missing trainer, Pidgeot."

The results were a series of news headlines.

"Promising young trainer goes missing."

"Mother of missing Pokémon Prodigy found dead in home."

"Pidgeot flies Prof. Oak's coop! Off to find missing trainer?"

Clicking one of the links, the boy read and was pleased that there was at least one thing he knew for sure. "Guess that is my name."

He then watched in the screen's reflection as the security guard talked into her radio.

_This can't be good_, he thought grimly. _Don't want to abandon Pidgeot, but I have the sinking suspicion that I can't stick around here either...  
_

_Sorry, my friend. I'll come back for you. I promise.  
_

Whistling, he signed off of the computer and walked down one of the Center's corridors, almost too casually.

The security guard followed, but when she turned the corner, she found the boy had disappeared without a trace.

-

Back at the Rock Tunnel, Henry found Grendel at a rather outdated Pokémon transfer system, watching as four Pokéballs materialized.

"Giovanni says I am to report to you," he offered as way of greeting. "I wasn't aware you had traded alliances."

"Hardly," Grendel said calmly, not turning to face the other person. "It was decided that since we have a Rocket among the Order, it is only logical to have a Dragon mingle with your team." He took one of the Pokéballs in his hand and began to examine it.

"Whatever," Henry muttered as he walked over to the machine. "Here's the stone."

Henry placed the Everstone next to the other Pokéball, but Grendel remained uninterested. "The Shadows," he mused, almost bored. "Were they captured?"

"All but Azrael's pet."

"I see. It seems the 'Dragon Who Was Given Fangs' has spared the rod and is spoiling the children. I will speak to Mandarin about this."

"Whatever," Henry repeated, becoming annoyed very quickly. "I have another assignment. Enjoy your rock."

"Yes," Grendel said softly as Henry left, looking into the darkness of the cave as if watching something only he could see. "I believe I will."

-

"We were betrayed?!" Azrael roared. "They sacrificed our children?!"

"Not just us," the Shadow replied quietly as she bowed before her keeper. "Henry had no knowledge of this plan."

"It matters not!" Azrael spat. "It only proves that these heathens cannot be trusted, even by their own! I must bring this before Mandarin. We will take penance from their very hides."

"Master..."

Azrael stopped mid-step and turned back to face the Shadow. She was looking up at him, instead of facing the cave floor.

"Please," she said softly. "To punish one not responsible for this crime...there is no honor in it."

He walked back over to her without a word. When she lowered her head, he spoke in growl. "Stand."

She complied, though she seemed to be trembling.

Azrael frowned. "You gave your creature a name. Why?"

"I...I gave Phantom a name," she stammered, "...because I wish to have a name."

The blow came so quickly, she had no chance of seeing it. She fell to the ground and looked up at Azrael as a wet spot slowly grew in her mask.

"Do not speak of such things!" he snarled. "If it is discovered that a Shadow has even the faintest spark of light, Mandarin will have it extinguished! I...I do not desire that for you. Do you understand?"

She only nodded.

Azrael nodded back. "From now on, you will obey orders without hesitation and you will not speak unless spoken to."

The Shadow nodded again and vanished into the dark.

Azrael remained, looking upon his hand as if he had never seen it before.

-

"This is Operative 6544- I'm in position."

"No need for formalities, Henry," Giovanni said through his headset. "You don't have to do this on your own; I have a strike team ready and waiting."

"I don't need the help," Henry growled back, as he stepped towards the first of two glass cases, and reached into the pouch now clipped to his belt beside his Pokeballs, selecting a blade to begin the slow, reasonably quiet cut. Though he wasn't well suited to breaking and entering (he was only really good at the 'breaking' part), Henry had been given a crash course in the most basic techniques. He appalled the prospect of simply stealing, but Giovanni would only trust this crucial mission to one of his top aides.

To some degree, that was flattering. Giovanni could rarely perform any missions on his own lest the general public learn the Viridian City Gym Leader was more than simply aloof… and to be his right hand man was certainly a comfortable position, and he was easily the youngest commander on the entire force.

Domino was an irritating thief with little else going for her. The Vice-Commanders were all simply more power-hungry than their peers, and received recognition because of their willingness to stroke Giovanni or Domino's ego.

Henry's strike teams usually consisted of promising Pokemon trainers or scientists or technicians. He had no patience for the thieves and the weak clinging together to appear strong. While he preferred to operate alone, Henry did appreciate some semblance of teamwork, and had agreed to bring a few others along for the operation.

Henry cut the glass aside and grasped the first sphere. Upon moving it, alarms began to sound, and thus Henry wasn't quite so careful in seizing the second prototype, just shattering the glass and grasping it, tucking both devices into his pouch and reaching up to adjust his cap and better conceal his face. He couldn't really help the large red 'R' on the front of his uniform.

"Henry, do you have them?" Giovanni asked expectantly.

"On my way up," Henry replied. "Move the chopper into position."

He then ran as fast as he possibly could from the laboratory to the roof, avoiding the elevator and charging up the stairs, emerging into the cold night air out above Saffron.

Lights were turning on throughout the skyscraper as security personnel began to stir and search, and Henry heard the spinning of chopper blades. A single pilot and a pair of Rocket grunts were aboard, and one door was left wide open. Henry leapt aboard, and watched as the facility continued its desperate search, and the helicopter moved away as fast as it could.

"Mission was successful, Giovanni," Henry reported.

"Leave one of the prototypes in the chopper," Giovanni commanded. "Keep the other on hand for your trip back to Cinnabar."

"Back to Cinnabar? What for?" Henry asked.

"Fulfillment of our bargain," Giovanni answered. "You must agree to give a DNA sample to one of our scientists."

"DNA sample?" Henry repeated. "Giovanni, what the hell have you-"

"Don't be so concerned, my friend," Giovanni assured. "I need you to do this for me. After that, you'll remain on Cinnabar, while the Order does what they need to do to draw your rival out."

-

Grendel waited silently at the edge of Lavender Town, knowing it would appear to be sufficiently neutral ground. The people weren't particularly friendly or hospitable, so a secret deal between the Pokemon League and a criminal organization could easily pass unnoticed under cover of darkness.

Lance the Dragon Master arrived heavily armed, riding on the back of his Dragonite. He was tall, thin, and compactly muscled, with long, spiky red hair. Adorned in a light cape and jacket, Lance's attire swayed with his every step, occasionally revealing the Pokeballs at his belt.

"Good evening," Grendel greeted. "Mister league champion."

"Why did you call me out here?" Lance asked. "What's the meaning behind all of this?"

"I called you here to give you advice on where to proceed next, young man," Grendel replied, turning his back to Lance. "Since you've devoted your efforts to purging this land of scum and villainy, I know where best to proceed to deal with it."

"You don't exactly seem like an upstanding citizen yourself," Lance pointed out. "Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to trust, you need only listen," Grendel said. "The Order of the Dragonheed is dispatching a top lieutenant to Cinnabar Island, to make a deal with some new criminal organization from Celadon city."

"Celadon?" Lance repeated. "Who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Grendel replied. "The Order of the Dragonheed, I know seeks some dragon Pokemon living on the island. They will have a small contingent of forces, though enough of one to easily overwhelm the island's residents."

"Why call me?" Lance demanded. "Why didn't you notify the gym leader, Blaine?"

"Because among the ranks of this other organization is a boy you may be familiar with, Dragon Master," Grendel stated smoothly. "A young man with a Charizard and a deep desire to destroy you."

Lance didn't say the name. Grendel walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Lance, without another word, climbed back atop his Dragonite and headed towards the island.

Grendel did not take long to return to the Rock Tunnel, entering Mandarin's throne room back from his appointed rounds, arriving exactly on schedule.

"Do you have the Everstone?" Mandarin asked.

"It would seem that our… 'allies'… have failed to uphold their end of our arrangement," Grendel replied. "They've left it in Henry's possession and remained on Cinnabar. It's possible they may go after Dragonheed on their own."

"Infidels!" Mandarin roared, rising to his feet. "They dare try to take our Lord from us?!"

"But this does not make sense," Azrael insisted from Mandarin's side. "The First reported that Henry delivered the stone directly to you."

"Are you saying you trust an outsider, Azrael?" Grendel asked.

"Never," Azrael shot back. "But the Shadow are incapable of lying."

"Just as they are supposed to be incapable of emotion and individuality," Grendel continued. "However...you call her 'the First.' It is almost a name. Also, there is the fact you can still tell her apart from the others."

"Hmm," the Mandarin muttered as he stroked his beard. "Azrael, you are relieved as the instructor of the Shadow. That responsibility now falls to Grendel."

"But my Lord–!"

"I have spoken!" Mandarin shouted angrily, turning on his lieutenant. "You will remain as my guardian and right hand, but until your fangs have become sharp once again, I cannot have you contaminating my soldiers."

"Shall I purge the girl?" Grendel asked, bowing.

"Yes, but not now," Mandarin replied. "Now, our priority is the destruction of the nonbelievers. See that she can fight, and if so, bring her. Her personal mission will be the destruction of Henry himself."

"I live only to serve you, my Liege," Grendel said, bowing again before turning to leave.

Azrael followed, and once the two were outside the throne room, he angrily slammed Grendel into the cave wall. "How dare you!" he roared, bringing a fist back.

"How dare I what?" Grendel asked. "Perform my duty to our Glorious Order? Do my humble best to serve our Lord and Master?"

Azrael did not reply, but his fist remained raised.

Grendel almost sounded amused. "Tell me, Azrael...does this girl...mean something to you?"

"No," Azrael said coldly.

"I see. Then why so angry at the thought of losing her?"

Azrael let his fist fly, shattering the stone inches from Grendel's head. The man in black did not so much as flinch.

"It is not the loss of my pupils," Azrael hissed. "It is the loss of them to outsider scum such as you. I do not trust you Grendel. I never have I and never will. I look forward to the day when Beowulf comes to slay you."

Azrael then walked off without another word, while Grendel remained still.

"Hmm," he mused. "I was not aware he could read."

-

On the roof on the Cinnabar Island Pokémon Center, the boy lied down with his eyes to the sky.  
"Gotta be a way to get Pidgeot out of there," he mused. "Though it might help if I could remember why the rent-a-cops want to talk to me so bad..."

He trailed off as another flash of green moved across his face. Sitting up, he looked to the sky.

"A storm is coming..."

-

Henry made only one stop before reporting to Team Rocket's latest stronghold, switching out his Cubone for one of his heavier hitters- his Nidorino. If Giovanni was right that Lance would be coming, Henry would need his strongest team. The Pokemon League's reigning champion was certainly worthy of the effort.

Team Rocket's hideouts were generally little more than glorified shacks with some equipment set up and the occasional storehouse for Pokeballs and contraband. This mansion, however, was very large, and had an enormous contingent of Team Rocket employees. There were scientists, there were technicians, and there was a personal guard of some of the strongest trainers available.

One of the scientists was an elderly man wearing reflective shades. He appeared vaguely familiar to Henry, but he could not place where. "Are you the one who wanted my DNA?" Henry asked.

"Very much so," the scientist replied. "I believe a human element is necessary to complete the research, given how little of the Mew's data remains."

"Mew?" Henry repeated. "That little psychic cat?"

"The very same," the scientist replied, rubbing alcohol on Henry's arm and preparing the needle. "At one time, this facility housed a Mew, and through some techniques of the scientists here, a new creature was born from altering Mew's genome. They detailed some of their research in journals scattered throughout this place."

"And what did they do?" Henry asked, wincing a bit as he glanced at the hunk of metal drawing out his blood.

"The creature they drew out of Mew was too powerful for any of them to control," the scientist answered, dabbing a cotton swab where the needle once was. "It destroyed the team and fled the island. Very little of their equipment was damaged, so things worked out well." He slid the DNA sample into a briefcase along with some schematics and what appeared to be an eyelash carefully held in a glass container. "I'll be bringing the necessary material back to the mainland; I'll be back in a few days to attempt to replicate their experiment."

"And what should we do in the meantime?" Henry asked.

"This mansion is much older than the research facility that once existed here," the scientist explained. "There is quite a library left over, and Giovanni instructed the scientists to peruse it. If the Order's precious deity does live on this island, one of these tomes may yet help you."

"And what about the Dragon Master?" Henry asked, eager.

"If Giovanni plays his hand correctly, he will come," the scientist confirmed. "Be patient… you must find a bargaining chip to subdue the Order of the Dragonheed. Either they'll want that Master Ball you stole, or they'll want Dragonheed. Possess both, and they will have no choice but to make another deal with you."

"I'm not much of a reader," Henry noted. "But fine, it's something to do to pass the time."

The scientist cracked a smirk. "I'll look forward to this outcome, Fallen Master."

"Fallen?" Henry repeated. "I _am_ a Pokemon Master. You should remember that title well."

"Until you have beaten your rival, and earned the title from the Pokemon League, you are nothing but a petulant child," the scientist told him. "You should remember that the titles we give ourselves have no meaning unless those we detest finally acknowledge them."

-

"Been a while, Blaine," Lance greeted, shaking the older man's hand. "Did you receive our message about the Order of the Dragonheed?"

Blaine nodded grimly. "They've been appearing from time to time, trying to find some Pokemon or another living on the island. Given the active volcano beneath us, very few are actually here for very long."

"What about this other organization?" Lance asked.

"I don't know much about them," Blaine replied. "Just some scientists who went rogue from the research center and a couple of reasonably talented Pokemon trainers from the mainland."

"Anyone you recognized?" Lance asked.

"One, and only one," Blaine replied. "One of only three people to ever win my badge. Friend of yours', as I recall."

"Something like that," Lance confirmed. "Keep your eyes open for any more trouble; I'll bring him in."

"Is he actually working for these guys?" Blaine asked.

"I hope not," Lance responded. "Because if he is, I won't be able to tolerate him anymore."

-

Grendel stepped down into Giovanni's office, passing the burly guards without concern. "The plan has worked perfectly," Grendel stated. "Mandarin will be going after your forces on Cinnabar personally, and will have Azrael's pet try to dispose of Henry."

"Why would he leave himself this vulnerable?" Giovanni asked. "How can there not be some scheme I'm overlooking?"

"There absolutely is," Grendel assured. "Mandarin may believe my intentions are genuine, but he's certainly not stupid. The wild card is Azrael; he will probably follow his pet and insure Henry is killed."

"I can't allow that," Giovanni snapped. "He's nearing the end of his usefulness, but he's strong enough to distract Lance the Dragon Master. I can't lose that kind of power without some compensation."

"Then steal one of his beasts before the end of his miserable life," Grendel suggested. "The Charizard will have no choice to obey you, with that Earth Badge and the Master Ball in your possession."

Giovanni glanced at the purple and gray sphere. "Actually, that's why I need Henry to live. This Master Ball prototype will be returning to Silph Co."

"Really?" Grendel asked. "Why?"

"I want someone on the inside, to use Silph's resources for me," Giovanni replied. "I have considerable personal wealth, but not the resources of a public company. They will actually be able to mass produce Master Balls, and a sufficient supply will be easy to access."

"You intend to steal it again?" Grendel asked.

"Eventually, yes," Giovanni confirmed. "Only when Silph's monopoly starts to disappear from this region, and they realize the need to create more of their prototype will I strike. When they need their project most, and invest into it… I am a very patient man, Grendel."

"I've noticed," Grendel agreed. "You've proven very useful to me, Giovanni- I look forward to working with you again." He turned to exit.

"Where do you think you will flee to after Mandarin learns of your betrayal?" Giovanni asked Grendel's back. "Staying in my organization would offer some protection."

"Not from Mandarin," Grendel replied. "You'd be well served to let him think your base on Cinnabar is your only facility; lay low for a while and let him believe you're dead."

"Never," Giovanni responded simply. "I'll be like your dear Order… in the shadows. If they know I'm alive, they'll devote effort to destroying me. 'Treachery keeps the wit sharp,' after all."

"Indeed," Grendel agreed. "Best of luck, Giovanni. Do see your protégé is given an appropriate burial; he deserves the slightest hint of respect for so willfully defying Mandarin."

-

Henry had ignored the scientist's advice and ignored the vast library. He would soon realize that was fortunate; as he heard the sound of turbulence out beyond him, on the mansion's ground floor.

"We have a breach!" Nightmare called. "Slash, what's the situation?"

"Dragonite!" Slash called into Nightmare's headset. "Scyther, pull back! Don't-AARGH!" The communication cut off.

Henry lifted himself and drew a Pokeball. "It's time. Nightmare, go collect your friend and get him some help."

"Uh… yeah, as you command."

Henry silently ascended the staircase, drawing the third Pokeball on his belt. He casually stepped past as a Rocket went flying by him, his Golbat digging into his chest from the force of the attack. Henry stepped forth, and saw the man standing at the entrance of the mansion, his Dragonite tossing aside two more Rocket grunts.

"Lance the Dragon Master," Henry greeted. Lance turned to face him, and Dragonite glared, eager to do battle.

"Henry," Lance breathed. "You really did join these criminals."

Henry ignored the remark. "From one Master to another, I offer my respect."

"You're not a Master," Lance snapped. "You're just a very angry little boy."

"An angry little boy indeed," Henry nodded. "And the only person who's ever beaten you."

"Stand aside," Lance instructed. "I have to figure out what these guys are up to."

"That's unfortunate," Henry observed. "I don't care what they're up to; the only thing I care about is a battle with you, Dragon Master. If you want to go any further, you'll have no choice but to beat me."

Lance nodded. "So be it, then. I'll increase my lead even further."

"Rhyhorn," Henry called as he opened the Pokeball. "Destroy his Dragonite." The quadripedal ground Pokemon emerged and snarled at the larger, flying adversary. Without the declaration of an attack, Rhyhorn began to charge. Dragonite swung with its fist, and the sheer force of impact snapped some fabric off the walls.

"Not leading with Charizard?" Lance asked.

"He'll show himself eventually," Henry confirmed. "But first… let me show you how I've improved."

-

Off the island's coast, a single creature surfaced, essentially invisible in the darkness of night. Another creature floated above, shining brighter than the pale moonlight above.

They exchanged no words, only a few thoughts. The sea faring beast agreed to the smaller creature's request, and they set their plans into motion.

-

Mandarin led a small contingent of the Order's soldiers across the ocean. Without the Shadows, he was a bit concerned that they lacked any Pokemon of their own, but they would have an opportunity to steal the Master Ball they sought. If Mandarin saw opportunity to dispose of Henry along the way… so much the better.

"Is that the mansion?" one of the disciples asked.

Azrael turned towards the island, and saw the mansion in question. Though the second floor was dark and empty, the ground floor was alight… as though fires were burning within.

Citizens were beginning to emerge from their scattered houses. Blaine exited from his gym to behold the sight, trying to bring the people out of harm's way.

"Stay in the dark," Mandarin instructed. "We will enter once I've seen what we're dealing with."

-

"Boss, boss come in!"

"The boss is occupied," Domino responded from Giovanni's side. "What is it, Vice Commander?"

"It's Cinnabar; we're under attack!"

Giovanni shoved Domino out of the way, much to her chagrin. "What? Who?"

"Lance the Dragon Master!" Nightmare cried. "He tore through our entire team! Henry's holding him off, but the battle's getting out of hand."

"Get to the lower levels and secure the research!" Giovanni roared.

"No chance, boss! They're going to burn the whole building!" Nightmare cried.

"Save the research!" Giovanni instructed. He changed frequencies. "Henry, Henry come in!"

He heard only static.

"Henry, do not lose control! You must save the research at that facility!"

And then he heard: "BLAST BURN!"

The headset transmission was cut off completely. Giovanni could no longer hear anything. Enraged, he abandoned Domino and headed back up from his office towards the roof of the Game Corner and to his hovercraft.

Domino sneered after him. _Foolish boy… always stealing the boss's attention. _

-

The fires struck Dragonite, and at last the dragon fell. Charizard was exhausted, but Henry didn't care… at long last the battle was finished. He boasted to Lance, pleased with himself.

"Congratulations," Lance told him. "You finally have all the power you wanted."

Henry nodded. "Return to the Indigo Plateau, Dragon Master," Henry instructed. "So I can knock you down again."

Lance turned his gaze from Henry to the fire type at his side. "It's injured, but won't let you see. You should take it to a Pokemon center." Lance then walked out of the burning mansion, even as flaming debris fell about him and Team Rocket scientists fled.

Henry turned to examine his partner. Sure enough, he could hear its shortened breath and see the flames flickering away, despite its efforts to stay aglow. Henry lowered his gaze somewhat and recalled it, examining the rest of his team, just as injured but unconscious and free from their pain.

Henry realized at last what had just occurred. Charizard had obeyed his every instruction, and this was the result.

He didn't care about the mansion, or the books, or the research, or his Team Rocket allies. Nothing mattered but his Charizard.

"Can you fly?" Henry asked, with uncharacteristic hesitation.

Charizard gave a weak nod. Henry climbed atop the beast's back, and Charizard began a slow flap, and slashed aside one of the mansion walls. Henry glanced at the crumbling mansion behind him, and then stared out at the ocean, back towards Celadon.

-

He didn't notice the activity below him, as the Order of the Dragonheed moved to pursue. As Henry and Charizard headed away, they prepared to follow him into the ocean.

Until a purple beast shot up from the waves, extending its wings.

And as one, they fell to their knees in awe.

The dragon shot down into the ocean once more. Mandarin and Azrael at once moved to follow.

"The God," Mandarin breathed reverently. "You see how our piety is awarded, Azrael?"

Azrael could only nod. No matter how beautiful Dragonheed may have appeared, his thoughts were divided… and he couldn't help but shift some attention to the Shadow who desired a name of her own.

-

The boy watched from the roof of the Pokémon Center as Henry and Charizard made their escape from the island.

"That's the guy from before," he whispered. "But...he...feels different. I...I don't have to stop him. But the shadows below move..."

He then watched a purple dragon explode from the ocean below and roar into the night.

"I understand," he muttered. Taking two of the metallic Pokéballs from his belt, he leapt from the Center. Unleashing the two creatures with the spheres, they fought his way through the Order's surprised soldiers like a thresher through wheat. Making his way to his target, he tapped Azrael and Mandarin on their shoulders.

"What's up?" he quipped before launching his fist.

-

Hidden in the darkness, Grendel watched with amazement as the purple dragon arose from the water, though it was a very different kind of amazement from the rest of the Order's.

"The beast is real," he whispered, actual disbelief audible in his voice. "Perhaps...perhaps there is still much this maniac can teach me after all..."

He then watched as the Order's solider were dispatched by the boy and two cat-like creatures that fought at his side. His eyes grew slightly wide as the boy began to hold his own against Azrael.

"From a minimum safe distance, of course..."

-

Giovanni met Henry and Charizard en route, and accepted them into his hovercraft. Henry recalled the already exhausted Charizard and turned to Giovanni.

"What happened?" Giovanni demanded. "What happened to the research?"

"It was destroyed." Henry replied simply.

Giovanni groaned, trying to contain his anger. "Your battle with Lance, was it?"

Henry could only nod.

-

"Is this the item?"

"Yes," Domino replied. "Return it to Silph Co and await further instructions from the Boss."

"I shall, yes," the scientist agreed, tucking the sphere into his lab coat. "I'll confer with Giovanni once this task is completed. Thank you, young lady."

He exited without another word, idly jiggling his briefcase.

-

A few minutes later, Henry was flung from the Game Corner by the combined efforts of Giovanni's Nidoqueen and a small squad of Rockets. With all his Pokemon unconscious and Charizard in Giovanni's clutches, he was essentially defenseless.

All he had was the Master Ball, still tucked into his uniform. It was a small consolation prize for losing his Charizard and his pride… but he had it, and Giovanni would want it.

It was the only bargaining chip he had. Without his Charizard to fly upon, Henry did what he could… and he ran.

He kept running, away from Celadon, away… away from Charizard.

Where could he possibly go? The Order of the Dragonheed had been betrayed by Team Rocket. Team Rocket had betrayed him. Oak would not be keen to see him and wouldn't be sympathetic after hearing what he'd been up to.

He headed back towards Fuschia. Back towards the ocean, and away…

-

Giovanni stopped to think, as he examined what was left to him, and patiently asked: "Where is the Master Ball?!"

"Your scientist picked it up," Domino squeaked.

"He arrived earlier than I expected," Giovanni observed. "Why did you give it to him? I intended to make the transfer in person."

"I only did as you instructed-"

"Shut up!" Giovanni snapped. "I orchestrated all these gains, and you mean to tell me all I have for my trouble is this Charizard?!"

-

_One Day Later…_

Grendel and the Shadow moved silently along the misty waters towards the pair of islands in the middle of the ocean. Neither spoke, as Grendel had already issued the simple order.

It had been easy to track him; he hadn't tried to conceal himself at all. Grendel waited in the boat once they hit the beachhead, and the Shadow exited silently.

It was starting to snow. The island was dotted with icicles. Some Pokemon were about, but none were concerned for the heavily cloaked girl.

She found her target, leaning against a rock. He was soaked from the ocean, and unmoving. The only part of him that seemed alive were his eyes: an intense, bloody red.

"I know what you came for," Henry told her.

The Shadow drew a blade from her belt.

"Go ahead," Henry said. "Kill me. Put an end to all of this."

The Shadow pressed her blade to his neck. Henry looked at her, unconcerned, waiting.

"Why did you join my order?" the Shadow asked.

"Vengeance," Henry replied. He gave a short chuckle. "A waste of a promise…"

"Are you still committed to that goal?" the Shadow asked him.

"To the goal, yes," Henry nodded. "Not for the same reason…"

"What will you do, then?" the Shadow asked. "Do you have any dreams left?"

"I have only hate," Henry replied. "I traded everything else away for it…"

The Shadow slashed. Blood splattered against Henry's neck.

And the Shadow covered her hand, ceasing the bleeding quickly, though she left it heavily upon her blade, holding it at arm's length.

"You're dead now," the Shadow told him. "If you ever want to fulfill your commitment, you will need to act like it."

She turned away, and quickly faded amongst the snow and wind. Henry chuckled to himself, the hot blood cooling quickly.

A light descended towards him, and Henry looked up. He saw something that looked vaguely like a cat.

"Mew?"

-

Grendel looked at the blood on her dagger, but his attention quickly turned to the bandage on her hand. "Did he harm you?"

"He struggled," the Shadow answered neutrally. "He was a warrior; he resisted me to the very end."

"Did you find the Master Ball?" Grendel asked.

The Shadow shook her head. "It seems he lost it in the ocean."

"Hm, unfortunate," Grendel observed, "But acceptable. Come," he indicated the boat. "We must continue your purging."

The Shadow nodded and stepped in the boat beside him. Grendel clicked on a headset in his mask and spoke silently.

-

"Henry is dead?" Giovanni asked back in Celadon. "I trust nothing to chance anymore; are you sure?"

"I saw his blood upon the Shadow's dagger," Grendel replied. "The deed is done."

"And the Master Ball?" Giovanni asked.

"Lost in the sea," Grendel answered. "It's a huge stretch of ocean between Fuschia and Seafoam, and you'd need to hurry if you had any hope of retrieving it."

"I suppose I'll accept my consolation prize," Giovanni snarled. "I'll be in touch, Grendel." He cut off the communication and banged his fist on his desk.

_Calm down. You have a man on the inside at Silph now… given time, the Master Ball will still be yours'. Though, with the Order of the Dragonheed after me now, it may have cost more than I gained._

"Boss, please! Help!"

Giovanni stepped from his office past his guards to the next room. Flames blasted against the steel wall, and Slash and Nightmare went flying back, their Scyther and Haunter already unconscious. Giovanni's own Golem, Nidoqueen, and Nidoking were restraining the fire type, but their strength was failing. All the chains strapped to the beast's neck could not contain his rage.

"Do you hate me?" Giovanni asked.

The Charizard that had once been Henry's held a steady glare.

"Then you are an ideal servant," Giovanni told him. "You will obey me forever, and you will turn all your rage towards my efforts."

Charizard thrashed, tossing Nidoqueen and Golem aside. He reached forth to slash at Giovanni, and missed cutting into his face by inches.

"Such power," Giovanni beamed. "You will be what I need." Giovanni turned and walked away. "Your trainer is dead. Now you belong to me. I am the only one who will acknowledge you anymore."

Charizard roared and blasted flames up at the ceiling.

"You are nothing without a human to pull your leash," Giovanni said. "In time, you'll learn to appreciate me. In time, you'll realize you have nothing else." He smiled maliciously. "After all, you're a lot like that dead fool of a trainer."

Charizard cried out and tried to blast Giovanni with flame, only to be pulled back by Nidoking. Giovanni laughed and left Charizard behind, still thrashing about.

-

In Silph Co, sorrow turned to jubilation. The President was eager to receive the prototype back, and even more eager to hear more from his savior.

"You'll have to keep this quiet," the scientist explained. "These things were taken from my former employers. If they know you have it, they'll take it again."

He opened his briefcase. "These are the remnants of the Guyanna Project… a human and Pokemon hybrid, born years ago on Cinnabar Island. The DNA of Mew and the human that completed the genome."

"Your reward, as we agreed," the President handed an even larger briefcase, filled to capacity with millions of dollars. "Though I'd like to know your name, sir."

The scientist smiled as he took the briefcase and headed away. "Jekyll."

-

"This is the spot?" Henry asked. The Mew nodded. Though unimpressed, he stepped inside the empty wooden shack. It wasn't exactly roomy, but it had a stove and the remains of an old cot. A small pile of clothes were stacked beneath the cot.

Henry tossed his Team Rocket uniform in the stove and set it ablaze, warming the shack and destroying his ties to his identity as Operative 6544. Henry turned his attention to the attire under the cot and dug about.

"This jacket isn't bad," he pointed out. "And…" He grasped a frame and pulled it out. "Sunglasses?"

He examined the dull black shades. "Well, I am in need of a disguise."

Henry slid the sunglasses on. Mew nodded approvingly, and Henry cracked a faint smirk.

"Well, now we wait, I suppose." He slid on a new gray shirt and the black jacket, and sat down, watching the fire.

He fell asleep, Mew at his side, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

_Charizard…_

-

Grendel led the Shadow into the deepest section of the Rock Tunnel base, coming to a makeshift lab. It contained a series of glass tubes, each just large enough to hold a person, and what looked to be an old CAT scan machine. Each of the devices was connected to a generator, humming furiously.

He turned to the solider. "Do you know what those are?" he asked, gesturing toward the tubes.

"My brothers and sisters," the Shadow replied, her head bowed.

"Wrong. They are spares. Replacements." He took her chin in his hand and gently but firmly raised her face to his. "Show me your hand."

She complied wordlessly, removing the bandage as she did.

"Already almost healed," he observed. "Very impressive." He pointed to the CAT scan machine. "Get in."

She did not move.

"Are you being disobedient, child? Your new Master gave you a command."

She moved as if to speak, but was still silent.

Grendel struck her hard across the face, knocking her to the stone floor. "Do not mistake Azrael's twisted affection toward you for value. I have no qualms with killing you. It's only a matter of awaking the next in line. I believe one of them is even the same model. Get. In."

"I..."

He scoffed, violently pulling off her mask. "Is your precious individuality mean that much to you? What is more important, being someone, or being alive?"

Nodding weakly, the girl climbed to her feet, only to lie back down on a metal slab as it extended out of the scanner.

Satisfied, Grendel made his way over to the tubes. He placed a hand on the glass surface of one as the slab retracted into the machine.

"Faster, stronger, accelerated healing," he mused as something moved within the liquid filled container. "And readily available for mass production. Magnificent creatures. So very...useful."

The machine completed its retraction and the Shadow found herself surrounded by blinding light.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My name is--"

Her proclamation was cut off by her own screams as Grendel activated the machine, sending several hundred volts of power through her brain.

Grendel was eerily indifferent to her suffering as he took two gauntlets and strapped them to his wrists. Each contained a single Pokéball, with room for two more.

"Yes," he said casually over the cries, "I believe I still have much to learn here..."

-

"Master," Azrael growled impatiently as he bowed before Mandarin's thrown. "I humbly request permission to activate the remaining Shadow and begin training them to hunt down Giovanni, his organization and the brat who dared to strike you."

"No."

Azrael looked up at his leader, eyes wide in shock. "But Master...their betrayal and interference cost us our communion with our Lord--"

"It is unimportant," Mandarin mused, lightly caressed his blackened right eye.

"I do not understand. They dared to--"

"Unimportant!" Mandarin barked. "My dear Azrael, have you learned nothing after all this time? There are no failures. Only setbacks.

"Yes, those who betrayed us will pay," he continued, rising from his thrown. "But despite their attempts to impede us, they have taught us much. Never again will we depend on the heathens. We will vanish from this place and return to our Temple and once there, we will begin working on a new breed of Shadow. Warriors designed solely to kill. Slayers."

"And Grendel?"

"He remains for now. There is much he can provide for us. He knows of the outside and where we can find the best...stock."

Azrael raised an eyebrow in confusion. " 'Stock'?"

"Yes," Mandarin grinned. "One lesson from this ordeal stands out above all: the monsters are powerful. They can fight an army. They can fight you."

Azrael had no choice but to agree. He nodded.

"We will find out how they are raised, how they are bred..."

He clenched his right fist and raised it high "And then we will take what we need, and raise an army!"

Azrael stared at the rings on Mandarin's fist, watching how the shine of the new stones they now contained almost matched the murderous gleam in his Master's eyes...

--

"A farm...thank God..."

He had lost track of how long he had been running. The fight on the island was a blur that seemed like forever ago. The man with the black eyes just would not go down. If not for Pidgeot breaking free from the Pokémon Center and carrying him away, he wasn't sure what would have happened...

"That's another I owe you buddy," he muttered to the Pokéball he held in his hand as he sat down on the grass just outside the property's barn. "I'll make it up to you...as soon as I catch my breath...and figure out where the hell to go from here..."

He sat there for several minutes, his breathing slowly becoming more and more stable. He was about to drift off to sleep when I voice snapped him back awake.

"Are you a robber?"

He looked up and saw a dark-skinned boy of about seven or eight looking at him curiously. A Sandshrew rested on the boy's head, blinking.

"Naw kid," he replied, hoping he sounded friendly. "Just taking a rest. I'll leave in a couple minutes, I promise."

The Sandshrew slid down to the boys shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

The boy looked annoyed. "No, Sandshrew, I'm not going to ask him for booze money!"

The teenager laughed, and so did another, much older voice. He watched as an elder man stepped out from behind the barn and looked down at him.

"Cap, you run inside and get ready for bed," the man said. "If you're quick, you can have a cookie and Sandshrew can have a bit of lettuce."

The boy and Pokémon's face lit up. "Thanks Grandad!" he called as he ran off.

Chuckling, Grandad kneeled down in front of the teenaged trespasser, but no anger or malice was visible on his face. In fact, he seemed...kind.

"Looks like you could use more than some rest," Grandad said pleasantly. "Maybe a hot meal and shower or two."

"That's nice of you pops," the teenager said. "But I really shouldn't stay..."

"If you're on the run, hardly anyone ever comes this way," Grandad said, standing back up. "And I could really use an extra hand around the farm. Keeping an eye on the boy and his rodent is a full time job in itself."

The teenager's eyes went wide at the simple insight and generous offer. He stared up at the older man in shock. "I...I really don't know what to say to that."

Grandad laughed and held out his hand. "Well, for starters, my name's Jonathan."

The teenager smiled as he took Jonathan's hand. "I'm Slade. Glad to meet you."

-

_Seafoam, a few days later…_

Henry emerged from the shack at last, after enjoying a hot bath for himself and what Pokemon remained to him. He'd allowed the creature's to exit from their Pokeballs and healed them as best he could with potions and warm water. Mew had retrieved some of the plants from the island's exterior to feed them all, and Henry's newfound desire to live made it easier to ingest it all.

Nidorino, Rhyhorn, Pidgeot, Kangaskhan, and Pinsir were all looking up at him. Mew was resting on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek fondly.

"I know how all of you must feel," Henry said, hanging his head a bit. "And I'm sorry- I really am. I hurt you needlessly, and because of my actions, Charizard was taken from us. We're in hiding, we've lost our friend and our pride… and it really is all my fault."

His Pokemon looked on, silent.

"If you don't want to stay with me, if you feel I've failed you, you have but to ask," Henry told them. "If not, I will need you to follow my instructions once again."

In unison, his Pokemon stood up a little straighter, listening more intently.

"We'll be making a run to Cinnabar Island to gather supplies, and set up a temporary living space on this island," Henry explained. "We'll be training harder than ever, because we're going to be getting Charizard back from Giovanni." He paused. "I've never shown any loyalty to humans, only to my anger and my ambition. But I will show loyalty to you. Even if the rest of the world disdains us, distrusts us, or tries to harm us, we'll stay together. We'll have each other, and that'll be enough."

Kangaskhan grunted in agreement.

Mew nodded approvingly, and inclined her head. From the nearby water's edge emerged the majestic, slender blue neck of a Lapras.

"These two will be joining our team," Henry explained. "I'm going to shift out of Giovanni's style, so I'll be mixing ground Pokemon with other types. I'll be spending time raising Porygon and Cubone up to fighting shape, until this team can destroy all of Team Rocket. We'll get Charizard back, and destroy Giovanni for tearing us apart."

His Pokemon were already heading towards Lapras, eager to begin. Henry himself stopped long enough to examine the Master Ball prototype in his new jacket pocket.

_I made a very poor trade,_ Henry observed. _Friendship for power._

_Still a child, and still a fool... no matter how many trials I go through._

-

Giovanni glanced out from his adjacent facility to the Game Corner, as eager citizens bought coin cases and began playing games, financing his organization unknowingly. Still, the name 'Rocket Game Corner' was probably a dead giveaway, and the League had some idea who Team Rocket was now. He'd have to be a little more careful in the near future.

Jekyll handed Giovanni the heavy briefcase, about half as full as it once was. "Consider this a down payment," the scientist said. "My investment in your promising future."

"Invest in me?" Giovanni asked. "You aren't going to mock me for losing my best agent and failing to secure a spare Master Ball?"

"I got what I wanted out of this deal," Jekyll pointed out. "What do I care what you lose?"

"Touche," Giovanni nodded. "Though it was a shame… do you think the Order of the Dragonheed will be after me?"

"Not yet," Jekyll replied. "They will seek their god, first and foremost. They will come for your head eventually, but for now… there are alternatives."

"Does the beast actually exist?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, but another exists, that may surpass it in power," Jekyll responded. "I'm not sure what became of the first that Mew birthed, but Silph Co will be financing a recreation of the experiment on New Island, with the samples I gave them- a Mew eyelash, and the DNA template of your dear Henry- and they could probably use some additional financing. It seems the scientist heading the project is quite an eccentric, and Silph doesn't quite trust him."

"Will they get results?" Giovanni asked. "Will they recreate Mew?"

"Not my concern," Jekyll replied. "Just my recommendation. You could certainly use a method to counter the Order, and improve your reputation as a gym leader."

"And what will you do?" Giovanni asked.

"I'll stay with Silph a while longer," Jekyll answered. "Then I thought a quiet retirement… a gym of my own, to teach the next generation to value strength and effort."

"I wish you well, then," Giovanni said. Jekyll stepped past, though stopped after only a few paces past the Team Rocket leader.

"I selected a Charmander as my starter as well," Jekyll noted. "So many years ago… even now, there is nothing in my life I value more. If my Charizard was stolen, even the grave would not stop me from seeking vengeance."

"What are you implying?" Giovanni demanded.

"Only that I treasure my Charizard," Jekyll replied coolly. "And so too did your wayward protégé, no doubt. If, say, the Order failed to kill him… it wouldn't be the first time someone had betrayed your confidence, would it?"

Giovanni watched in stunned silence as Jekyll strode away, calling out his Charizard and climbing on the beast's back and flying away.

As Giovanni returned to his underground command center, he could already hear the roars of anger and the jet stream of flames. He stopped at his desk, examining the new voice synthesizer he'd be using to issue commands to his troops. It wouldn't fool the Order of the Dragonheed –nor did he want it to- but it would disguise his identity from new recruits and curious interlopers like Lance or Blaine.

"Pokemon are nothing more than tools," Giovanni spat out. "And dead or alive, Henry will never stop me."

_This project to recreate Mew… that is where true power awaits me._

-

**Present Day**

Sharon opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she saw that it was five o'clock in the morning. She was not happy.

"May as well check on the kid," she grumbled as she threw off her covers and made her way to the crib. As she did, she wondered about the dream she had just had... it was hard to recall all the images, familiar though many of them were. She couldn't place where, or when. The masked visage, however, would periodically come back to haunt her.  
_  
Haven't thought about __Grendel__ in years_, she thought gloomily. _Was hoping I'd finally put his curse behind me. Why now?  
_  
Looking down at her son, she couldn't help but smile. Baby Azrael cooed softly in his sleep, but otherwise, remained still.

"You are missed, Sensei," she said softly, her smile turning a little sad. "Every day."

Turning away, she held herself and shivered slightly. Why had that dream shaken her so? Maybe it was watching the trails of that female Shadow...but she had endured much worse...

"Although...," she whispered, unconsciously running a finger across her temple, "that machine seems familiar somehow...Henry."

She made her way back to the bed, resisting the urge to run. She hated to wake him, she truly did, but this was one of those rare moments where she felt she needed comfort. Only her husband was allowed to see her in this state.

Only Henry, and no one else.

"Henry, wake up," she said a little louder as she sat back done on the mattress. "I'm sorry, but I need...Henry?"

She moved the blankets away from the other side of the bed, and found it empty.

"What's going on? Henry!"

Grabbing a robe and putting it as she walked, she headed downstairs and directly to the PC in the living room.

"Six Pokémon checked out," she whispered. "He's gone."

She didn't move from the chair. There would be no note or message saying where he had gone. There never was. The only difference this time was...

"He didn't tell me," she whispered, denying the tears that wanted to come streaming down her face. "He's supposed to tell me. He **always** tells me."

Upstairs, she heard her infant son begin to cry, but she found herself unable to move.

"Please come back Henry," she said, holding back a sob. "I need you...

"I need someone to tell me he's not back..."

**  
To be continued in the "Six Pokémon" Series...**


End file.
